Hoofdstuk 8
<< Hoofdstuk 7 Hoofdstuk 9 >> Hoofdstuk N°8 –EINDEXAMENS De zomervakantie komt eraan, maar je bent je examens helemaal vergeten! De studenten zijn nerveus en nu ben je jouw aantekeningen ook nog eens kwijt, hoe vind je de tijd om te studeren? Zul je de examens doorkomen? Er komt misschien nog een gelegenheid om wraak op Amber te nemen. Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Er zijn geen verborgen cadeautjes in dit hoofdstuk. Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Nathaniel-ep8.jpeg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Lysander.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°8-–EINDEXAMENS Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 8! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- Als je op school komt, kom je Peggy tegen, die teleurgesteld is dat je tegen haar de vorige keer had gelogen. Ze zal met je praten over de oriëntatie loop! Vertel de andere studenten over de oriëntatie race totdat je de volgende doelstelling krijgt. Je zal met de volgende studenten moeten praten over de race: - Castiel - Lysander (in de gymzaal) - Iris, ze vraagt je naar de aantekeningen - Nathaniel (bij de trappen) Je moet ook met Daisy of Kim praten. (Je hoeft niet perse met ze te praten maar je moet op zijn minst met een van hun een gesprekje hebben gehad.) Deze doelstelling is afgerond dankzij het gesprek met Nathaniel, die je zal vertellen dat morgen… de examens zijn! Je zal automatisch de directrice tegenkomen die je vriendelijk naar huis stuurt. ''- De volgende dag -'' Zoek iris die je aantekeningen heeft van meneer Faraize. Ga door de school totdat je Iris vind. Tijdens het zoeken zal je Lysander tegenkomen die zegt dat ze te vinden is aan het einde van de gang. Vind een leeg lokaal in de school waar je rustig kunt studeren - deel 1 -''' '''KEUZE Tijdens het pyjama feestje had je misschien verteld wie je leuk vond tussen de 3 jongens (Nathaniel, Castiel of Lysander) Je kan een extra doelstelling krijgen door een ontmoeting met Amber. Anders ga je door naar '- Vind een leeg lokaal in de school waar je rustig kunst studeren - deel 2 -' Praat met jongen om het goed te maken over Amber’s onheil, of doe alsof je niks weet. ✓ Keuze 1 : Doe alsof je van niks weet. Je gesprek zal vrij kort zijn en je zal verder gaan met het zoeken voor een plek om te studeren. ✓ Keuze 2 : Praat met hem Je zal met de jongen praten. Nu is het tijd om een plek te vinden waar je kunt studeren. Vind een lege plek in de school waar je rustig kunt studeren. ''- deel 2 -'' Je zal naar de plek moeten gaan waar de jongen is waar je het hoogst op de meter staat. Koop wat te eten van de winkel en ga terug naar de school om een nieuwe doelstelling te krijgen. Ga naar het cadeau winkeltje en koop de ‘snacks’. Ga terug naar de gang en begin aan je nieuwe doelstelling. Zoek Amber en pak terug wat ze van je had gestolen. Volg haar tot het einde van de gang. KEUZE ✓ Eerste keuze : Pak Amber terug Je hebt 3 keuzes: 1 - Pak Amber’s spiek brief. is meestal aan het einde van de gang Vind een manier om Amber’s spiek brief te pakken. Nadat je hebt gepraat met amber, zal er een kans zijn tot je wraak. Ga terug en zie Amber en geef haar de verkeerde antwoorden voor haar spiek brief. Je hebt nu een nieuwe doelstelling gekregen - Vraag je klasgenoten om je te helpen studeren. - 2 - Doe iets anders. is vaak aan het einde van de gang te vinden Koop laxeermiddel van de winkel en ga terug naar de school en pak stiekem het flesje water terug van Amber. Je zoetje krijgt het idee om laxeermiddel in haar spullen te stoppen. Je kan altijd deze wraakactie annuleren (3). Kies er voor om haar spiek brief te pakken (1) Of ga door in deze richting (2). Als je je keuze hebt gekozen, is het definitief. Krijg het object 'water fles’ en krijg een nieuwe doelstelling. Ga naar de tuin club om de laxeermiddel te mixen met het water. Ga naar de tuin club, je zal een nieuwe doelstelling krijgen. Ga naar Amber en geef haar stiekem het flesje. Nu, stop het flesje in Amber’s tas, en zoek een goede ziel om je te helpen studeren! 3 - Of doe niks. Na lang denken, heb je gekozen jezelf niet te verlagen naar haar niveau. Je moet nu een klasgenoot vinden om je te helpen studeren. ✓ Tweede keuze : Doe niks. Ga naar het einde van de gang om Amber tegen te komen. Een nieuwe doelstelling zal zich beschikbaar stellen. Vraag iemand om je te helpen de spullen terug te pakken die van jou zijn. Vind je vriendin Violet in de tuin club, ga dan terug om Amber te zien. Ga verder naar je volgende doelstelling - Vraag je klasgenoten je te helpen met studeren. - Vraag je klasgenoten je te helpen met studeren. Je moet meerdere keren praten met de jongen waar je het hoogst mee staat op de liefdes meter, voordat ze je willen helpen studeren… of niet… /!\ ''' '''Je moet de juiste outfit kiezen EN de correcte antwoorden klikken om op een date te gaan. /!\ Vind het lokaal waar de examens worden gehouden. Het is in de tweede gang, in lokaal B. Als je hebt gekozen voor de tweede keuze van de wraak actie tegen Amber, zal je een kleine scene zien. Eindelijk, je zal je examen moeten maken! Ik hoop dat je genoeg hebt gestudeerd! Gefeliciteerd, je hebt hoofdstuk 8 afgerond! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 9! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Goed dat je het leuk vindt, de stemmen zaten dichtbij toen we een keuze hadden moeten maken, maar de race won.」 * A. Ik zou liever iets anders hebben gehad, maar het kon erger. + * B. In ieder geval het is een origineel idee! = * C. Weet je wanneer het gehouden wordt? - 「''Echt? Zo veel beter, ik hoop dat iedereen er mee eens is.」 * A. Ik had liever iets anders door oplichters * B. Ik weet niet wiens idee het was, maar het is geniaal! - * C. Ik kan niet wachten tot het er is! 「''Ik ben blij dat je het een goed idee vindt, ik hoop dat iedereen dat zal vinden.」 *A. Geen idee, maar het is zeker origineel. = *B. Ik denk niet dat dat een probleem zal zijn. - * C. Als het ons maar uit de lessen haalt. + 「''Ik ben blij dat je het een goed idee vindt, de stemmen zaten dichtbij elkaar, maar het won op het eind.」 * A. Ik had liever iets anders, maar ach. + *B. Ik weet het niet, maar het is zeker origineel. = * C. Weet jij wanneer het het wordt gehouden? - 「''Ben je het vergeten?」 *A. Ja, helemaal… Hij had wel iets kunnen zeggen! = *B. Ja, helemaal… Ik weet zeker dat hij nu aan het lachen is. = *C. Ja, helemaal… Hij is echt een… = 「''Als je had gestudeerd zoals je had gemoeten, dan had je alleen door je notities moeten gaan die je mist om alles te weten. Het werkt wel voor mij.」 * A. Ik weet het, als ik ze maar had… + *B. Ik was niet altijd in klas aan het opletten… = * C. Niet iedereen is zo'n nerd als jij! - Optie: *A. (Ik doe alsof ik van niets weet) = *B. (Ik ga dit verhaal omkeren) = > Gelooft Amber niet (hij wordt nerveus) 「''Ik begrijp dat je soms pauzes neemt, maar als je oplet tijdens de les, is het meeste werk al gedaan. Je zal je alles beter herinneren.」 * A. Ik weet het, maar het is niet altijd makkelijk… Sommige leraren hebben zo'n eentoonige stem. + * B. Ik wou maar dat ik jouw concentratie had… Ik kan niet urenlang naar een leraar luisteren! - 「''Nee, ik ben niet aan het studeren. Ik lees een boek.」 * A. O ja? Ik ben het zo gewend om je te zien studeren… + * B. Echt? Wat voor boek? = * C. Zou je niet iets leukers willen doen in plaats van binnen zitten lezen? - 「''Nou, als je kan zien, studeer ik niet alleen. Ik neem ook soms pauzes.」 * A. Ja, maar zelfs tijdens de pauzes ben je aan het lezen. - *B. Dus wat lees je? = 「''Hou je er niet van om te lezen?」 * A. Jawel, maar dat wil ik niet doen als ik rust - * B. Nee, ik vind het niet echt leuk. + 「''Een misdaadroman. Ik lees veel misdaadromans.」 *A. Lees je niks anders? Er zijn veel andere soort boeken weet je! + *B. Ik hou ook van misdaadromans! Ze zijn mijn favoriet. = * C. Dus, saai spul bedoel je… - 「''Ik weet het, maar het is het soort boek wat ik liever heb. Ik hou ervan om uit te vogelen wie het heeft gedaan voor het einde.」 *A. Ik probeer me liever de verschillende soorten werelden in fantasie verhalen voor te stellen. = *B. Ik heb liever verhalen met veel emoties zoals in romantische verhalen. = * C. Het klopt dat misdaden die langzaam worden ontrafeld best opwindend zijn. + 「''Echt? Dan hebben we wat gemeen! Ik hou van dat soort boeken. Vooral degene die de naam van de misdadiger niet aan het begin al geven.」 * A. Ik weet hem liever. + *B. Ja, het is beter als je hem niet kent. = 「''Soms krijg ik het gevoel dat je in mijn gedachten zit zonder dat je weet waar je het over hebt…」 * A. Haha, ik ben betrapt… *B. Nee, je bent hier niet echt, ik vind die verhalen echt leuk! = 「''Het is niet saai. Hoe breng je je vrije tijd anders door?」 *A. Ik ga de stad in, wat lucht scheppen is goed voor je, weet je. = * B. Ik ga uit, ik blijf hier niet lezen als er heel veel andere dingen te doen zijn. – 「''Wow, het lijkt erop dat het nooit beter zal worden tussen jullie twee…」 * A. Het is onmogelijk, ze is te… veel zichzelf. + *B. Je moet nooit nooit zeggen, maar het heeft een wonder nodig… = * C. Aangezien het feit dat ik droom over een wereld waar je zus niet bestaat, lijkt het er niet op, nee… - 「''Ik zou graag willen, maar het probleem is dat ik al aan Melody had beloofd met haar te studeren…''」 * A. O, oké, ik begrijp het… jammer. * B. O nee… Ik wilde heel graag met je studeren… (afbeelding) ---- 'Castiel' 「''O, ja? Raak maar niet verdwaalt, ik wil je niet komen zoeken..」 *A. Ik heb een geweldig oriëntatievermogen! = *B. Dat geldt voor jou ook! = *C. Jij bent zo grappig… = 「''O, ja? Dat is niet echt iets wat me interesseert weet je.」 *A. Nou, dat is geweldig! Ik weet zeker dat we het leuk zullen krijgen! = *B. Op het zelfde moment is er niet echt veel wat jij leuk vind. = *C. Ik ook niet, maar het is nog steeds beter dan school. = 「''Je hebt niet gemerkt dat iedereen zich een beetje raar gedraagt?」 *A. Nee, niet echt. = *B. Ja, ik ben onder de indruk dat iedereen ineens op het zelfde moment wilt gaan studeren. = 「''Het is niet mijn schuld dat je het geheugen van een goudvis hebt.」 * A. Zie je?! En als ik niet met Nathaniel had gesproken wat zal er dan zijn gebeurd? *B. Ik heb geen geheugen van een goudvis! En het veranderd niets, je kon het me vertellen! = * C. Het zou leuk zijn huh? Jij hebt geluk dat ik met Nathaniel heb gepraat! 「''Het was maar een grapje, ik zou het je vertellen als je nog niet naar huis was gegaan.」 *A. Als ik Nathaniel niet had gezien, zou ik in grote problemen zitten! = * B. En je kon het me niet even vertellen in plaats van in de bosjes te verstoppen? * C. Het was geen grap, nee, het is niet eens grappig! 「''Ik had geen reden om het je te vertellen. Je bent oud genoeg om jezelf te weren.」 * A. Het klopt dat anderen helpen niet je ding is… + * B. Het zou eens aardig zijn! * C. Hoe kan jij zoiets nou nooit zijn vergeten? 「''Jij nam me aan voor een koerier?」 * A. Nee, ik vraag je alleen om een gunst. + * B. Het zal je vragen niet de zee te drinken. 「''Rustig, het is maar een trimesterexamen, het is niet het einde van de wereld als je het niet geweldig doet.」 *A. Ik zou het toch liever niet verknoeien. = *B. Ja, dat is waar… Ik zou niet zo bezorgd mogen zijn. = *C. Sst! Hou op met praten, ik moet me concentreren op wat ik gisteren heb gestudeerd! = 「''Hoeveel zal je me geven?」 * A. Ik meen het! * B. Heb je ooit gehoord van iemand in nood helpen? - * C. Ik heb geen geld bij me, sorry. 「''Ik heb haar niet nodig om te weten dat jij me leuk vind. Ik ben niet blind.」 * A. W-Wat! Niet waar! Ik kan alleen goed met je omgaan, niks anders! *B. Gebruik je dromen niet om daar een realtiteit van te maken. = * C. Je lijkt zeker over wat zij zei… Heb je bewijs? 「''Studeren is niet nodig. Maar ik zou denken dat jij je neus op dit moment in de boeken zou hebben.」 * A. Ik zoek een stil plekje om dat te doen. - * B. Ik zou wel willen, maar ik kan geen stil plekje vinden! + *C. Alle plekken zijn al bezet, waar ik ook kijk… = 「''Heb je nog niet gemerkt dat ik niet van dezelfde dingen hou als die gast?」 *A. Ja, maar lezen is anders. = * B. O? Maar ik dacht dat jullie als broers waren… – *C. Nou, van wat ik gisteren heb gehoord, lijken jullie niet zo heel erg verschillend! = 「''Nee, ik kijk liever films dan dat ik lees.」 *A. Van welk soort films hou je? = * B. Nou, ik denk dat we dan ook niet veel gemeen hebben… + 「''Geen meidenfilms in elk geval. Ik hou van actiefilms en af en toe een horrorflim is ook niet slecht.」 * A. Eek… Ik ben bang van horrorfilms. - *B. Ik ook! Actiefilms zijn de beste! = * C. Alles wat ik haat. + 「''Dat was niet echt grappig.」 * A. Het was ook niet de bedoeling om grappig te zijn. - *B. Ja, nou… ik ben niet te vormen. = 「''Ah, je hebt het niet mis, ik vraag me af hoe hij het nu regelt. Je ziet hem nooit stoom afblazen…」 *A. Misschien heeft hij het niet meer nodig? = *B. Hoe laat jij stoom blazen? = 「''O ja? Laat me raden, het is toevallig geen hersenloos blondje dat je je zo doet voelen?」 * A. Hoe raad je het? - *B. Ja… Ze heeft opnieuw van me gestolen. = * C. Ben jij goed in karate? + 「''Waarom krijg ik de indruk dat jij alleen mij zulke vragen stelt?」 * A. Dat is omdat je als een rebel lijkt… - * B. Omdat ik denk dat je wat wijsheid hebt over dit onderwerp. * C. Ik ga het aan Nathaniel vragen. - 「''Ik dacht dat je meer in je had dan dat…''」 *A. Heb ik ook! Maar ik ga me niet verlagen tot haar niveau. Ze is het niet waard. = * B. Als een volwassene gedragen betekent niet dat ik niks in me heb… 「''Ik vraag me af waarom Amber het op je gemunt heeft?」 * A. Geen idee, ze doet al zo sinds ik hier ben aangekomen. - *B. Ze had het ook veel op Ken gemunt, weet je. = * C. Wist ik dat maar… - 「''Waarom stop je niet, je hebt de hele dag al gestudeerd, wil je niet eens wat anders doen?」 * A. Ja… Je hebt gelijk * B. Nee, ik zou echt liever studeren. (afbeelding) ---- 'Lysander' 「''Ik heb het gevoel dat ik iets vergeten ben… Ik kan me niet herinneren wat.」 * A. Je notitieboek? + *B. Het is maar een gevoel, maak je geen zorgen! = * C. Voor de verandering… - 「''Ik ben het ook vergeten. Dat is wat ik me moest herinneren. Gelukkig heeft Castiel me eraan herinnerd voordat ik naar huis ging.」 *A. Hij heeft je eraan herinnerd? Hij heeft er tegen mij niks over gezegd! = (Meer discussies) *B. Ik ben tenminste niet de enige. = *C. Nathaniel herinnerde me ervan. = 「''Ik weet zeker dat hij niet de kans had om het je te vertellen. Hij vind je leuk, weet je.」 *A. O ja? Had… Had hij dat tegen jou gezegd? = * B. Dat zal me verbazen… + 「''Nee」 * A. Dus, ben je klaar, heb je kunnen studeren? + *B. Ben je dan zeker dat je gaat slagen? = 「''Het klopt dat deze dingen voor gaan.」 *A. Jep, je kan je daar op z'n minst op rekenen. = * B. Jammer dat hij alleen aan zijn studies denkt… + 「''Dat is niet omdat ik niet geïnteresseerd ben ik school, maar omdat ik soms met mijn hoofd in de wolken zit.」 * A. Voor mij ook! *B. Dat was me opgevallen! = 「''Je ziet er nerveus uit. Als het om de examens is, maar je geen zorgen. Je bent een slimme meid, het gaat vast goed.」 * A. Bedankt… Maar ik ben niet zenuwachtig. Ik maar me gewoon wat zorgen dat ik het niet zo goed zal doen bij de examens. + * B. Dat is lief, ik weet niet hoe jij zo rustig kan blijven. - * C. Ik weet dat ik intelligent ben, je hoeft me er niet aan te herinneren. 「''Wil je daarmee zeggen dat ik nooit emoties toon?」 * A. Dat is niet wat ik bedoelde, sorry. - * B. Nou, dat is niet helemaal fout toch? + 「''Tot nu was ik aan het zoeken voor mijn notitieboek. Ik heb het weer op de verkeerde plek gelegd.」 *A. Geen commentaar. = *B. En nu? = 「''Ik ga beginnen met studeren.」 *A. Verdorie, ik wilde ook beginnen met studeren… = (meer discussies) *B. Was je nog niet begonnen met studeren? = (meer discussies) *C. Ja… net als iedereen. = 「''Wat ze ook gedaan heeft, je zou niet zo boos moeten worden…''」 *A. Maar ze heeft opnieuw van me gestolen! = * B. Maak je een grapje? Dit is het perfecte moment om me op te winden! + * C. Ik weet het, maar ik kan niet altijd doen alsof ze me niet raakt… - 「''Je hebt een bepaalde lach op je gezicht, wat ben je van plan?」 * A. Wat? Ik? Niks. - *B. Ah ha, is het zo opvallend? = *C. Als je het niet vraagt, hoef ik niet te liegen. = 「''Nou, weet je, ik studeer liever alleen… En ik heb ook graag wat frisse lucht voor het examen.」 * A. … Oké, maar ik kan echt je hulp gebruiken, maar ik begrijp het. = (afbeelding) * B. Alsjeblieft, ik zal stil zijn… - ---- 'Iris' 「''Ik ben er helemaal niet zo goed in… Maar dat is met alle vakken. Ik wens dat ik zoals Nathaniel was, hij heeft een enkele problemen.''」 * A. Dat is omdat hij zo hard werkt! + * B. Dat is omdat dat alles is wat hij doet. – Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index